batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyger, Tyger
| season = 1 | number = 30 | image = File:Tyger Tyger Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 30 October, 1992 | director = Frank Paur | writer = | story = Michael Reaves Randy Rogel | teleplay = Cherie Wilkerson | music = Todd Hayen | previous1 = The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne | next1 = Dreams in Darkness | previous2 = Joker's Wild | next2 = Moon of the Wolf }} Tyger, Tyger is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. Is is the fourth appearance of Selina Kyle in the series and it also introduces a new villain: Emile Dorian and his creation Tygrus. "Tyger, Tyger" was the 42nd episode produced and the 30th episode aired. Synopsis When the mad Dr. Emile Dorian kidnaps Selina Kyle, a.k.a. Catwoman, Batman tracks her to a remote island. There, he discovers that Selina has been genetically altered to become a cat-woman of a more literal nature- meant as a gift to Dorian's most prized creation, a hulking catlike being called Tygrus. Dorian pits Batman against Tygrus across the island until Tygrus finally declares independence, turns against his master and offers Selina a genuine choice, leading to a poignant finale. Plot Selina Kyle goes to the Gotham Zoo to check on a captive tiger when she is attacked from behind with a dart. An ape-like man kidnaps her in the presence of the guard zoo. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne is waiting for Selina at a restaurant but he is informed that Selina called in saying that she would be delayed for she was visiting a friend at the zoo. Bruce goes to the zoo and learns that Selina has been kidnapped. After looking nearby the tiger's cell, Bruce finds the empty shell of the dart and takes it to analyze it. Elsewhere, Selina wakes up and finds herself tied-up to an experimental table and facing a cat-like humanoid creature. Another man show up and introduces himself as Dr. Emile Dorian. He explains Selina that both creatures the ape-like man and the cat-like creature are both creations of him. His ape servant's name is Garth and Dorian named the large one Tygrus. Dorian tells Selina about his fascination with cats and that he kidnapped her to continue his experiments on the famous Catwoman as he injects her with a strong dosis of the chemical that would trigger the transformation. Later, Batman goes to see Dr. Kirk Langstrom and shows him that the dart contained a chemical compound similar to the one that once transformed him into the Man-Bat. Langstrom informs Batman that the person responsible for developing such a compound was Emile Dorian, a scientist with a fascination for experimenting with cats and that was living in a island. Shortly after, Batman goes to the island and approachs the main building at the core of it. He is spotted by Garth and both of them come crashing into the main room where Dorian was waiting. Batman demands to see Selina and Dorian shows him what she has been transformed into. Batman is shocked to see Selina transformed into a humanoid cat-like creature and filled with rage, he destroys the cage where she was contained. Selina is confused and Batman gets ready to take Dorian to justice, but before he could act on it, Tygrus attacks Batman. Before things could escalate, Dorian offers Batman once chance to win the antidote for Selina by surviving in the island with Tygrus hunting him. Batman and Tygrus go into the forest and the fight for survival begins. Meanwhile, Selina manages to escape Dorian's custody and goes looking for Batman. Selina finds Batman and Tygrus and she talks to them, convincing Tygrus that Batman wasn't his enemy. Tygrus realizes that she is right and returns to Dorian's castle. Batman and Selina arrive as well looking for the antidote but Dorian and Tyrgus engage in a fight because Dorian threatens Selina. Tygrus goes berserk after realizing Dorian's true nature and destroys the main room of the castle completely. Batman and Selina barely make ii out of the castle and then it collapses to the ground. Selina is saddened for Tygrus but he comes out of the rubble carrying Dorian on his arms. Selina is a bit happier but then she realizes that they would never find the antidote to return her to her human form. Tygrus offers Selina to stay with him the way she is now but she tells him that she needs to be human again. Tygrus holds her hands/paws and bids farewell to her as it begins to rain. Selina realizes that Tygrus had placed the antidote on her hands and then she asks Tygrus to come along with them as there is nothing for him in the island to which Tygrus replied that there is nothing for him anywhere. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Frank Paur Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Soundtrack by Todd Hayen Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Minor Villains Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Catwoman Episodes